The Third Day
by SoulSeeker
Summary: Neku was going to be so mad...Joshua knew it. One shot.


**Title:** The Third Day**  
Author:** Amm (SoulSeeker)**  
Written for:** somnus_angel**  
Fandom:** The World Ends with You**  
Pairing:** Joshua/Neku  
**Prompt:** "Week 2, in Joshua's point of view"  
**Wordcount:** 800  
**Rating:** K - suitable for everyone

* * *

"Oh, Neku, good! You're awake — you'll come with me today, won't you?" I asked him immediately when I saw him, cutting to the chase. "There's some place I'd _reeeally_ like to go. We never got a chance yesterday, you know."

My proxy looked grumpy as always. Maybe even a little worse, since he had just woken up. It seemed after three days of being partners, he still hadn't adjusted to seeing my shining face in the mornings — though I was quite used to his. He was glaring at me, as I casually placed my phone back in my pocket. With suspicious, criticizing eyes; and the phone calls I kept making to Mr. H probably didn't help. That was all right though. As long as he trusted me enough for us to get to WildKat.

"You know the deal," Neku replied unsympathetically. "Missions first."

"Neku...you do realize we could go there and be back, before the mission even —"

"I said, _missions first._"

I made a face. Of course he would be worried about the missions. Being a player and all, with his entry fee on the line. His precious Shiki. If I hadn't been so caught up in trying to meet up with Hanekoma, I might have been a little jealous. I grinned, shrugging my shoulders, and decided to let him have his way for now.

"All right." I said casually nodding. "One hour. If there's no mission by then, we go."

"_Two_ hours," Neku argued, folding his arms.

"An hour and a half."

"Oh, _whatever._"

He turned away from me with a roll of his eyes, and pulled his rather large headphones up to his ears. I shook my head a little, as he began to walk towards the Statue of Hachiko. I followed him, ignoring the buzz of all the RGers that were roaming around the Scramble Crossing. Perhaps he was going to Sunshine, for some food — or perhaps he was in the mood to shop for some jewelry at Pavo Real. I could see it now: a shining King's Pendant, hanging around his neck like a medal. A pair of Chandelier dangles, swinging from his ears... Before I knew it, I began to chuckle.

"Something funny?" he snapped, letting his headphones fall around his neck again.

"What?" I replied, startled. I hadn't even realized he had been listening. "Oh, no, no. No, not at all. But you know, Neku..."

He looked at me with those eyes again. His voice was cold. "What?"

"The mission," I said, shrugging. "It could be here any minute."

"You don't have to tell _me_ that."

"Are you sure you don't want to —"

"No!" he cut me off vehemently. "Wherever it is you want to go, it can wait until after the mission. I can't afford —"

"To lose. Yes, yes, I know." I sighed. "Neeever mind, then."

Neku went back to his headphones, basking in his victory, and I continued trailing in his footsteps. It seemed he _was_ hungry, like I thought — but really, I didn't have time for this. To wait for Minamimoto to issue his mission, not to mention we would inevitably have to solve whatever Math riddle was in it. The day would be over by the time we got done.

I gave it another half hour or so, before I finally pulled out my phone. I had never been known for my patience; I knew Mr. H would probably never approve of this. But Neku was happily enjoying his burger. He wasn't paying attention, his headphones were on... and the opportunity was too perfect to pass up. I began to type out a text message, looking up every once and a while to see if he had noticed. I just hoped the real mission wouldn't suddenly arrive to blow my cover...

_Proceed to Cat Street. You have 15 minutes._

"Huh?" I heard him say, some seconds after I hit Send. "The mission!"

I played dumb and turned to him, feigning interest and surprise. "Oh?"

"Cat Street," he replied, his face turning blue. "We...we've got to go! We only have fifteen minutes! Come on!"

"Fifteen minutes?" Again, I acted surprised — holding back a smirk that threatened to ruin my cover. "Why, that's not a lot of time, now is it? I mean, we've got to go all the way past the Shibu Department Store, and then Cadoi City, Towa Records; not to _mention_ the walls, the Reapers that might —"

"Come _on!_"

My proxy had grabbed my arm before I had even finished, dragging me along. I was running behind him, struggling to keep up. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, as we passed the Scramble Crossing again.

He was going to be so mad...

* * *

**A/N:** _XD I laughed so hard when this happened in game. As soon as I saw the fifteen minutes, I could kind of figure out it was a bogus mission, and Neku finding out about it was hilarious~ :) So, when I saw this prompt requested, I definitely had to write this. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
